Minerva X
Minerva X is a giant robot from the anime and manga Mazinger Z, created by Go Nagai. She was designed by Professor Juzo Kabuto, but its plans were stolen and it was built by Dr. Hell. Minerva X only appeared in Mazinger Z Episode 38. She was named after Minerva, the Roman goddess of crafts and wisdom. What she does Designed many years ago by Professor Juzo Kabuto, Minerva X was intended to be a partner to his greatest creation Mazinger Z. As such, Minerva X has a highly similar body design to Mazinger, as well as having many common weapons. However, the plans for this machine were stolen by Doctor Hell, who later built it in an attempt to destroy Mazinger Z. Unfortunately for Hell, Minerva X's artificial intelligence made it totally loyal to Mazinger, and it quickly defected to the Photonic Labs' team. However, the AI in Minerva made it view Mazinger in a romantic light, causing it to become very jealous and resentful of Sayaka Yumi's Aphrodite A, another "lady robot". Sayaka herself was quite scared and even disturbed by this fact. In the meantime, Doctor Hell sent Archerian J5 to eliminate Minerva, as it was no longer any use to him. During the ensuing battle, Minerva took damage that caused it to lose its "conscience", making it go berserk. Professor Gennosuke Yumi hurriedly worked on a way to bring Minerva back under control, but Koji Kabuto had to stop her from destroying the city. He first attempts to restrain Minerva, but when it attempts to destroy a nuclear plant, Sayaka is forced to attack, mortally damaging it. Mazinger Z is installed with Professor Yumi's control system, restoring Minerva's consciousness just before it dies in Mazinger's arms. Afterwards, Koji and Sayaka give Minerva a burial at sea, hoping that it will rest in peace. Statistics In Professor Kabuto's original designs, Minerva X was planned to use the same Photonic Energy reactor and Super-Alloy Z as Mazinger Z. However, since Doctor Hell lacked these technologies, the version of Minerva X that was actually built used inferior materials. Had it been built to specifications, Minerva might have been an equal for Mazinger in terms of combat performance. *Power Source: Atomic Energy; Planned to be Photonic Energy *Armor Materials: Super Steel; Planned to be Super-Alloy Z *Dimensions: **Height: 18 meters **Weight: 18 tons **Chest Circumference: 10 meters *Performance **Walking Speed: 50 km/h **Running Speed: 360 km/h **Swimming Speed: 20 knots **Length of Step: 6.8 meters **Maximum Jump Distance: 20 meters Weapons and Attacks *'Koushiryoku Beam' (Photonic Beam): Like Mazinger Z, Minerva X can fire beams of energy from its eyes. However, since the version of Minerva X that was actually built lacked a Photonic reactor, the actual composition of its eye beams is unknown. *'Breast Fire': Again like Mazinger, Minerva's red chest fins acted as giant heat sinks, which could also release the stored thermal energy in a powerful blast. Interestingly, Minerva X was unable to stand the heat generated by Mazinger Z; if the two came too close, Minerva would emit coolant from its eyes, giving it the appearance of crying. *'Rocket Punch': Identical to Mazinger's attack. *'Rust Hurricane': During Dr. Hell's tests, Minerva is shown from the back using her rust hurricane on dummy mechanical beasts. However, she does not make use of this attack during the rest of the chapter. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Deceased